In emerging markets throughout the world, such as China and India, the rising middle and low-to-middle classes are demanding affordable wireless services. This requires wireless service providers to provide these customers with affordable access service as well as affordable handsets.
To deliver low cost handsets, engineers are continuously looking for ways to modify existing mobile phone architectures to achieve a lower cost design without giving up quality or desirable features. In addition, engineers are continuously looking to improve phones by including multi-band communication transceivers, such as quad-band transceivers. These multi-band transceivers allow users to use a single phone to roam between countries having different mobile phone frequency components. Multiple frequency components may also allow better coverage within a single country.
Accordingly, there is a large market for phones that provide good performance at a low-cost.